Search engines may rank search results in order of responsiveness to a user's query. Various methods are used to determine the relevance of a search result. A result may be more relevant if the result has a high number of links from other web pages, a high number of users that click on the result from a search result page, or a high user dwell time on a page. Advertisements and paid results that have a subject matter related to the search query may also be presented to the user with the search results.